


stet

by Emeka



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Don't think about it, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, friction, shhh - Freeform, technically self-cest, what are the circumstances behind this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Jin is overwhelmed. Hakumen takes pity.





	stet

"There's something I had to do," Jin murmurs into the quiet. "Is it even worth it?"

Hakumen is quiet for once, no barbs or sneers. But his presence on the bed beside Jin is solid and almost comforting.

Jin wants almost to ask for his health, to ask for... something. But the words stick in his throat. The thought of actually doing so is ridiculous, almost as much as the awful love music that's been drifting in from the lobby below for the past hour.

Hakumen leans forward, clawed hand alighting on Jin's thigh. "Leave Ragna to me. There is nothing there for you now."

There is no warmth to his hand, but it has a firm pressure that doesn't feel bad. As to Ragna... "I can't think about that now," he whispers. Not about that, not about any of this. He can't seem to coherently think about anything lately. "I don't know what I..."

"What do you desire? At this very moment?"

"What I want..." is something that he can't admit to. To forget for just a moment, to not have to worry, a minute's peace--but he would sound too much the coward, and he knows it is an unreasonable thing to wish for, especially in these times. But when he looks at Hakumen, he hopes some part of him understands.

Hakumen's claws snag the blanket as he slowly raises his hand up Jin's thighs. He still seems so impassive that Jin cannot guess what he thinks, but maybe he doesn't want to think about that either. Something expectant builds in his stomach the higher it goes; if only it was quiet. It's all wrong for this. Because this, whatever it is or might be, is not romantic.

He tries to just focus on the pressure of Hakumen's hand cupping his groin, and how it deepens, rubbing slowly up and down. It's not a bad feeling. It's even almost good. Almost, he thinks, turning his head and covering his eyes.

Don't think about anything else. Just feel it. Just relax.

He stays almost completely still and silent until the end, when with the finish seems to release every bit of tension he's ever harbored in his entire life. His hips reflexively jump with the pulses, and creak the bed springs as they flutter (later, in reflection, the vague lewdness of that sound is the only thing that makes him feel ashamed of the situation) and a long shiver goes down the backs of his thighs.

For some few minutes he is completely quiet, within and without, before the trash downstairs and his sticky underwear enter his awareness. When he dares to move his hand, Hakumen is looking away from him.

"Thanks," he mutters.


End file.
